Time is a precious thing
by Xx-IzzyWolf-xX
Summary: Nico and Will haven't seen each other in 4 years after their accident. See what happens next!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **So... THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC! I am so excited to write this for you lovely people to read. Also, just to let you know I will update at least once a week, but if I don't there is a good reason! The chapters are very short, but I hope u guys won't mind ^^**

 **Enjoy! (I know it's bad but just read it)**

Chapter 1

Nico sighed. How long had it been? It felt like forever. But Will would be here soon. He knew it. He had asked Will to meet him in the woods, next to the old entrance to the labyrinth. It had been so long...

No. He HAD to focus. I have to make a good impression, Nico thought to himself. It had been 4 years since the... incident. Would Will even WANT to see him after what happened?

Oh gods... the incident.

'But Nico, you can't do that. You will die!' Yelled Will, as Nico stood at the edge of the cliff. 'But the light... it's so bright... Will this could be my last chance. Please just go!' Shouted Nico- reaching for the bright light. All things happy came to him. He felt weightless, he felt as if he could defeat any demigod- even Percy Jackson. 'Nico, listen. That is not a good thing. That is an evil spirit and it will kill you! Please Nico...' Will had tears in his eyes, and was biting his lip to stop himself from sobbing. 'I.. I can't deal with it. If you are going so am I' Will screamed. Then he ran into Nico, And everything went black.

A few days later, Nico woke up. He was lying on a rocky beach, on something soft, and he felt like there was a layer of dust in his throat. Nick stood up, his legs trembling, and stared in horror at what he was laying on.

Will was lying on the beach, his face pale, and he was in a coma.

 **Ooooh... what's gonna happen next! You will have to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

 **So, as you have probably picked up I hate long chapters. AND I am a crappy writer. But for you guys today is the end of 'the incident' Nico was remembering last chapter. Ok! Lets get on with it.**

Chapter 2

'Help...' Nico croaked, hauling Will to the infirmary. His back felt like it was going to crack, and his legs were shaking like jelly. But he would do anything for Will. Just then, the Stoll twins came running up to them. 'Nico what- Will?' The twins asked. Nico looked at them. 'He's been in a coma for a couple of days. Now move! I need to get him to the infirmary immediately!' Nico paused. 'And tell Chiron to heal him quickly.' The twins looked at each other. 'Okay...' said Connor, but it sounded more like a question than an answer. 'Will do' said Travis. 'Thanks. You guys are the best.' Replied Nico, happy that his friend would be ok. But he didn't just want to be Wills friend. He wanted to be more than that. But wouldn't Will hate him? He had almost died trying to save him...

Will would be better off without him. He was always doing things wrong, and he wanted what was best for Will. Nico would run away from camp.

Away from his problems, his home, and more importantly, his friend he had almost killed.

That night, Nico was all alone next to the campfire. It was time to sleep, but he couldn't. All he could think about was Will. And that's when he ran.

He sprinted through the woods, sobbing, hoping Will was ok. What had he done?

Soon he found the sea, and a small boat. Nico set sail into the night, not to return to camp half-blood for years.

 **Sooooo... what do you think? Yeah I know they're short but I will update lots. It was so bad but oh well I will get better XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

 **soooo.. I have a chapter for you. And I am changing my update schedule for once a week, so I can do longer chapters. But yeah, here's one with some cute Solangelo. Hope you like it! Review it please, I would love to see your thoughts!**

Chapter 3

Nico heard a rustle in the bush. His head shot up, aware of his every surroundings. He brought out a long black blade, but he didn't need it. Suddenly, a figure emerged, and he knew who it was.

Will was here.

They studied each other. Wow- Will had gotten so much taller and he looked incredible. His blond hair was sticking to his head, and he was sweating. He wore an orange and purple camp shirt, and some camo pants. But finally, after 5 minutes of plain staring, Will said something. 'Well Hello to you too, Nico di Angelo' Nico just couldn't get his words out. He had felt this only once before, and that was in the war between Camp Jupiter and Camp Half Blood. He had a SERIOUS crush on Will right now. 'Ah... haaaa' Nico said, his words jumbled in his mind. 'Are you okay?' Asked Will, a look of concern on his face. 'Lets go to the tree and talk.

As soon as they were at the pine tree, Nico had gotten over the word jumble. 'Soooo... how have you been?' He asked. 'Really, Nico? It's been 4 years and you ask me how I am? I have been thinking about you 24/7! Well, maybe not 24/7

because I was in a coma for about a month- but you know what I mean. Nico you really-'

'Okay, calm down Will.' Nico said softly. 'I just... why, Nico? Why did you go? Where did you go?' Asked Will, almost crying.

'I left because I thought it would be better for you. I put you through all that pain... and I went to the lotus hotel and casino.'

{BREAK FOR A CLIFFHANGER}

'WHY WOULD YOU GO THERE?!' Will screamed.

'Dude! chill!' Nico said, as if going there was completely normal. 'I went so I wouldn't come back. So you could have you some time without me.' 'But Nico... I don't want time without you.' Will whispered. 'It was hard to leave you aswell, Will.' Nico whispered, his face almost touching Wills. And then they kissed. Wills lips were warm and soft, and tasted like cinnamon. The world went silent, and he could only feel Will. The breeze died down, so Nico could only sense his and Wills lips kissing each other's. How long had it been? Probably around 3 minutes- but it felt like forever. Will and himself were the only thing that mattered. But then, their Moment was ruined.

He was so embarrassed. Up on the hill, almost the whole camp gathered. Everyone was in their pyjamas, woken up by someone. They had been watched. The entire Apollo cabin was staring, jaws dropped, at what was in front of them. I can't blame them, I would be quite shocked as well to find out my councillor is gay. Just then, Chiron galloped up to us. 'What is going on- Nico? Will?' 'Uhhhhhhh... H-hi Chiron' Will stammered. 'CAMPERS! TO YOUR CABINS IMMEDIATELY!' Chiron bellowed. What had they been thinking? They were in the most obvious place in the camp to be- no wonder someone found them. 'You two, to your cabins as well. I will see you both tomorrow. Goodnight.'

As Nico walked to his cabin, he couldn't stop thinking of the kiss. It was his first. He loved Will so much.

 **So yeah! That's it for this week. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys!**

 **Sorry I didn't update, I had to do a load of stuff. I will update every Wednesday (hopefully) so don't be mad :3 yeah ok enough of me talking. Here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 4

The next day, Nico woke up to find new camp clothes laid out at the end of his bed. There was also a note that said:

Everyone knows.

Great. The kiss. Was it true that EVERYONE knew? Were they just kidding? That was too much to think about. Just then, the sound of a conch horn drifted into his the Hades cabin- breakfast would help, right?

As soon as he entered the pavilion, whispers erupted from almost every table. Dryads slowed down to stare. 'Him and Will...'

'Last night...' 'Did you hear?...' 'I didn't know...' 'Chiron...' Nico just scowled at them as he walked to his table. Seriously- was it that big of a deal?

A Dryad dropped a plate of toast and berries in front of him and then ran away. Great. Was it because he was gay, or that he kissed with everyone watching? Probably the second one. Ugh, why was his life so complicated?

After that, he had archery- with you guessed it- the Apollo kids. I am going to KILL the fates for this, Nico thought. Nico walked into the archery range with a terrified look on his face. Everyone looked at him and Wills face turned a cherry red colour. 'Oh, Hi Nico!' Will said, as he beamed at his lover. 'Uh... Hi Will' He said back, confused that Will even talked to him. Will bounced over and put an arm round his shoulder. 'Everyone, I hope you all know Nico.' Will said. 'Obviously!' Someone from the back yelled. 'Okay... but anyway, he is my new boyfriend. And I hope you are okay with that. I'm gay.'

Well... didn't expect that. But hey, they are all happy with it. Well, almost all. There was one girl... Mackenzie? I think that's her name. Well, she wasn't happy. 'Umm, if you are gay then won't you have no time to be a counsellor because you will be with your boyfriend' There is ALWAYS one. One person who hates everyone.

'Well, I can still be a counsellor whilst having a boyfriend. It will be no different than having a girlfriend, except for the gender, that is.' Will huffed.

'Well, lets see then.' Mackenzie sneered. Let the games begin.

 **Okay so review because IF YOU DONT WRITE WHAT YOU THINK I WONT KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. So please please please review, blue cookies for all (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh hi there!**

 **Yeah, it's me again. Sorry for the short chapter but THANK YOU FOR 390+ VIEWS! I'm sure out of all of you there could be more reviews, and if you do leave constructive criticism and say if you like it. Anyways, on with the shortest chapter I have written.**

Chapter 5

{Wills point of view}

Oh my gods. What had she done? I stood in the doorway of my cabin gaping- in the middle, a line of duct tape separated the room. My half, and Mackenzie's half. 'Hi Will, so this is magic duct tape, and there is an invisible wall separating our two halves. I don't want you in my half.'

'OH MY GODS MACKENZIE. IM JUST GAY' I yelled. 'And I' Mackenzie said, almost whispering, 'Don't like you.'

'Really, Mackenzie? You're being childish.' I said to her. 'Your calling ME childish! I'm not childish! You know what? I challenge you to a shooting contest. Tomorrow. Good luck.'

The whole cabin looked at me with a worried expression. 'What?' I asked. 'Ummm... Will, Mackenzie has 1 on 1 shooting sessions with dad. I'm sorry, but she is probably better at shooting than you.' Kayla said slowly, so I could hear all of it. Well, this isn't gonna be fun.

 **Leave a review please and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys!**

 **So I think this will be the second to last chapter. Oh well. Review if you want me to continue, and blue cookies for all! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

Chapter 6

{Wills POV}

Scrap the not fun part, that was the best thing to happen all week. I had WAY more fans then she did. Anyways, in the morning I woke up and went to the Pavillon to eat breakfast. I sat at the Hades table, there was no way in hell I was going to sit next to Mackenzie (No pun intended). For breakfast, I had a bowl of oatmeal with banana and Nutella. I then had archery with Nico, so I could practice. Before lunch, someone played an alarm sound from a phone to alert us that the archery contest would start. There were 2 rules:

't kill the other person

fair. That was it.

Other than that we had to shoot as many bullseyes as possible. 'Have fun loosing, Will.' She sneered. We walked along the range. I shot a bullseye, but so did she. It happened on the second time. And the third. And until the ninth. But on the tenth, she was so tired of shooting, she accidentally got the line outside the middle. I won? I WON! The entire camp erupted into cheers, and it turns out that they had only been shocked the first time. Mackenzie grumbled something about going to Hades, but I didn't care.

I was going to ask Nico on a date.

 **Yeah ok it was crap. Oh well. Bye!**


End file.
